


Rinko's new brother

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Taimanin Yukikaze, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Breast Fucking, Classroom Sex, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, One Shot, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Before going on a rescue mission, Rinko Akiyama received a new step-brother. The King of Games Yami-Yugi how's also a samurai. After completing in her stead, Rinko showed Yami how much she loves him more than her biological brother.





	

Yami was the name of Rinko's adopted brother. She saw him before during one of his Duels. He did look attractive. When he became her step-brother and being the brocon that she is, her attraction to him grew. It helped that Yami wasn't a push over unlike her real brother Tatsurou. Also, Yami was extremely brave as he went to save Shiranui, Yukikaze's mother. The Millenium Puzzle helped him do it. By giving all the demons and immoral humans, horrific nightmares by its light. This caused a corrupt politician and a brothel owner confesses their crimes. Hoping that the nightmares will end if they did. It didn't. It will never end. His skills as a samurai helped out as well. And the three Egyptian Gods.

Because of his brave actions Shiranui and other Taimanin he saved fell in love with him. What touched them was when he found out everything they put them through (and what they have planned for Rinko and Yukikaze), became absolute furious and with the power of the God Cards beat every single vile bastard down! Having already experienced a love rival with Yukikaze (who has Tatsurou all to herself) made the first room. Which it why she's currently deep kissing Yami in an empty classroom. Yami is sitting on a desk and his step-sister was on his lap. His arm wrapped around her love handles while she ran her fingers through Yami's hair. Locking lips with her step-brother filled her heart with happiness. It also turned her on considerably. She considered this to be first true kiss.

The violet-haired Kunoichi moaned as Yami bit her lower lip. Feeling her step-brother's bulge stopped kissing him for now, and got off his lap, unbuckled his belts and opened his pants. His pulsing cock sprang straight up. "It's huge!" Rinko said with a twinkle in her eye. She gave it a few kisses and ran her tongue up and down the underside of his member. Then Rinko took as deep as she can into her mouth.

"Rinko." he moaned as his step-sister moved her head up and down his member. While rolling her tongue around it. Rinko didn't care for the loud sexual sucking sounds she's making. It just had a wonderful taste. Her throat adjusted to her step-brother's cock so was able to take more. Now she can deepthroat him. She looked up some porn (mostly about brother and sisters fucking) to get a good idea how to please Yami. But all the research didn't prepare herself for how strong his scent is, and how good his cock felt deep in her throat.

" _Will it feel_ _just as_ _good_ _when it goes_ _inside me?_ _"_ The violet-haired Taimanin wondered. She undid her white ribbon and opened her green blouse. Showing Yami her huge breasts contained by a black laced bra. While she sucked his cock, had her fingers under her black thong and move inside her wet pussy. Her other hand cupped his balls. The taste of her step-brother slowly became additive. It also clouded her mind. Rinko stopped her fingers because she came hard.

"Rinko!" Yami shouted as his cock twitched and shot thick cum down the Taimanin's throat. Try as she might to drink all of it. Some oozed out and dripped on her breasts. He must have had a lot saved. The taste of Yami's cum was surprisingly delicious for her. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, saw some cum still on it. So, she licks it all off. This made Yami hard again.

" _I can get used to this."_ Rinko thought. She didn't mind to do this to him every day. Morning wood is a thing he has. Wanting to please Yami more, wrapped her huge rack around his revived throbbing cock. She moved them up and down while sucking on the head of his cock. Feeling the heat of his cock transfer to her breasts. Rinko made very loud sucking sounds and moans. She's never been this horny. Yami's cock twitched and fired his seed into mouth again. Rinko is more than happy to drink it one more time. As she did, took off her soaked panties. The time to give her step-brother her virginity is now.

Rinko stood up and sat on Yami's lap. She winced in pain as her step-brother's cock tore her open. Yami wipes the tears away then said in a soft voice "I'll take your pain away." the samurai gave the Kunoichi a peck on the lips, then moved up her bra and sucked on her left nipple and rubbed the right with his fingers. She cried out his name, grabbed his head with one hand and his jacket cape with the other. Even tho she tugged on it. The jacket stayed on his shoulders. Once again Rinko's breasts heat up with pleasure.

The more Yami sucked and played with her rock hard nipples. The less pain she felt in her pussy. She can tell by the twitching of his hips, he wants to move them. But choose not to because it will hurt his beloved step-sister. Rinko was so moved by this. One more reason on a long list of why she loved him so much. Soon the pain was gone and in its place was pleasure. A whole lot of it. Rinko began to move her hips. "Yami! Yami! Yami!" she moaned lovely. To feel her step-brother's move in her hot, wet cavern felt amazing. She smothered Yami with her breasts. Luckily for him, he can still breathe through his nose.

Yami moved his hands from Rinko's breasts to her large round ass. Moving thrusting his hips along with hers. Rinko was so overwhelmed by pleasure that she began to drool and her tongue hung out. Sounds of skin smacking against skin along with the moans of step-siblings echoed in the barren classroom. And the creaks of Yami's desk. "YAMI!" Her back arched and came all over his cock. As she panted, a thought came to his mind.

"Let me do the moving, okay?" he asked. When Rinko nodded, Yami stood up (with his step-sister still his in arms) then lay her on his desk.

Getting a good grip on her thighs, resumed moving his hips. "It feels so good!" Rinko moaned loudly, her when under Yami black sleeveless shirt, and rubbed her hands on his abs. With the way, her arms are, pressed her breasts together. Seeing his step-sister's breasts bounce was hypnotic. Wait for the right moment, Yami leans in and sucked both of her nipples. The violet-haired Kunoichi screamed in pleasure. Yami swallowed those screams by a deep, lust-filled kiss. Her mind turns to mush by this kiss and by his large cock. Getting a familiar urge, Rinko came again. Harder than last time.

Breaking the kiss, Yami saw his step-sister's face. Tears of joy in her rolled up eyes, tongue sticking out of her smiling mouth, and deep blush on her cheeks. Feeling very hot, Yami took off his shirt and jacket. Rinko's pussy tightens by the sight of his sweaty muscular chest. "Rinko, could you flip to your stomach?" Rinko nodded and did as he asked. Grabbing his step-sisters nice round ass, pumped his hips. Loving how her ass jiggled every time she slammed into her.

"More! More! Fuck me more! Please fuck me every day!" Rinko cried out shamelessly. She kept having small orgasms one after another.

"You got it!" Yami grunted as he shot a large amount of cum. Overloading Rinko's womb. Once he pulled out, his cum poured out Rinko's pussy. After cleaning himself and her up, carried her in in arms all the way home. Due to being in a sexual daze.

While muttering "Such a gentleman." on the way. Once he tucked her into the bed made his way to his room. When a tug on his jacket. "Yami~" she said in a singing tone which made him smile.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Yami said kissing her forehead.

"Just bought a maid outfit. I'll put it on tomorrow."

Yami smiled warmly "Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoyed it? Leave me your feedback. If you want a sequel just say so.


End file.
